The Next Generation
by J.M. Roliester
Summary: GinnyDraco, HarryHermione, RonLavender ;; The second daughter of Harry and Hermione, Katarina has a few problems fitting into the Potter life style.


The cool summer air seemed to disappear all at once as Hermione kissed her little Matthew on the top of his head. He rolled his light brown eyes waving her off before he waved his father goodbye, and grabbed his trolley going to where he could store his trunk. This was only his first year, but he had three older sisters, he was prepared.

Harry ran his hand over his oldest daughters hair and kissed her forehead. "Watch Matthew," He shook his head with a little laugh looking down at her, "Your mother seems worried, like the second he gets in a boat he'll sink or something." He sighed taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "I don't know, I only try to make her happy,"

Kendall laughed at her father, all he did was try to make her mother happy, which made him happy so everything was good. "Okay daddy." She said smiling up at her.

"When are you ever going to dye your hair back to normal, Kendall?" Hermione nagged randomly poking through Kendall's long half blonde, half black hair.

"When I feel like it mother," Kendall said pulling her hair over her shoulder and out of her mother's fingers.

"I like it," Serenity, the youngest piped. "It looks nice on her, don't be such a nagger mother."

Hermione frowned. "Don't frown mother, you'll get wrinkles." Added a sarcastic voice. That belonged to the middle daughter, Katarina. Katarina was defiantly the rebel child, the other thing she did that was expected was her becoming a prefect in her fifth year, and of course, she was expected to become head girl next year like all the rest of her magical blood line.

"Don't be so cheery Katarina," Kendall rolled her eyes. "Goodbye mother, father." She said kissing her parents before turning to Serenity waiting before taking her arm and leading her to the train.

"Oh Katarin-.." Hermione looked around for her daughter, who was in the process of walking away from her parents, with her long black ponytail swinging from side to side around her hips. Hermione sighed, "Goodbye...I guess.."

"Oh, Hermione." Harry shook his head and patted her back, "Shouldn't you be used to it? After six years?"

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose I should be," She sighed, "but I'm not." She said as the train let out a wail and a long stream of gray smoke.

Harry put an arm around his wife's shoulders waving to the train as it started pulling out of the station. "It's probably just a phase, she's a Potter, and no Potter has ever been normal."

"Why can't she be more like Kendall?" Hermione questioned looking up at him, "Kendall's pretty and nice and polite and popular and everything like that.."

"Well that's not her," Harry rubbed her upperarm. "Time to go hunny," He looked around at the other parents clearing out. "Ron and Lavender are making us lunch.."

Hermione nodded, "Good to have a break from the children I suppose..."

"From our children," Harry laughed a little, "Ron and Lavender still have theirs with them."

Katarina walked slowly through the hall on the train letting her long cape flow behind her, daring someone to step on it. She pushed her long ponytail behind her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest, when a pair of Hufflepuffs that she knew and unfortunately were related to made their way towards her.

"Katarina!" The boy Hufflepuff said, "How are you?"

"Absolutely fantastic." Katarina said rolling her eyes at her 'adopted cousin'. "How are you Owen?"

"Fine, how was your summer?" Owen asked.

"Why don't you just ask my sister?" Katarina replied raising an eyebrow motioning to the girl standing next to him. "She should know and it would save me the hassle of being seen with you." She sighed pausing and pursing her lips, "Excuse me, as much as I enjoy your exhilarating persona I have to go find justification for not talking to you."

The blond boy frowned and shook his head, "Are you sure you weren't adopted, Serenity?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, Owen." Serenity sighed, "Maybe she was." She shrugged, "What about you, you don't fit the Malfoy profile one bit."

"True," Owen laughed, "But I fit the Weasly profile, except without the red hair and freckles."

Katarina rolled her eyes as she walked away from them, "I can't wait until I get married, so no one will ever have to refer to me a Potter again."

"POTTER!" a voice called to her as someone stepped out of a nearby compartment.

Katarina growled at the name and turned around to see one of the only people in Hogwarts that she could stand, her cousin, Victoria Malfoy. "It's nice to see you too Tori."

"How was your summer at home?" Tori laughed waving Katarina into the compartment swinging some wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. "Sorry you couldn't stand at our house longer, but, I tried."

"It's fine," Katarina said coming into the compartment sitting in a seat by the window crossing her legs over each other folding her hands in her lap. "Have you seen Erik?"

Tori curled her upper lip, "Fortunately not," Tori said sitting across from her, "Well, Fortunately for me, unfortunately for you."

Katarina sighed, "Erik head boy, across from my sister, it's sickening." She shook her head.

"Don't worry, he'll probably hex her in some way by the end of the year." Tori smiled, "So everything works out for you."

Katarina gave her best friend a look before looking out the window. "Have you hear of anything from Erik yet?" She asked quietly.

Tori shook her head, "No, he hasn't said anything. But he met with my father a while after you left and I think father is coming on as an allie." Tori smiled, "But he mustn't let mother hear word of it. She'd have his head, and his testicals. Especially after he promised her that he was done with all that dark magic and he got his dark mark covered up and he- oh do you think Erik will use the dark mark?" As Tori rambled on Katarina couldn't help but slip into a long captivating train of thought as she looked out of the window.

The door was pushed open and Katarina snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see who intruded upon them. There stood the rather handsome Neil Denton, 6th year slytherin prefect. "Katarina, prefect meeting." He said shortly turning down the hall leaving the compartment door open.

"Excuse me Tori." Katarina got up from her seat and walked towards the door slipping out and following the direction Neil had gone. As she walked along she looked into the compartments of others on the train. It was amazing how many worthless people they could fit onto the scarlet steam engine and still have room for the useful people. She thought to herself as she looked in on random students doing very random things. One compartment was a pair of what looked like 2nd or 3rd years boys that seemed to be training the cards from chocolate frogs. My father is on those cards, and everyone one and their half blood mother wants one. Why would anyone want a card with his face and big head plastered all over it?

Erik put his hands behind his back as he looked out the window. True the head boy and head girl compartment was nicer than the rest, and true, it was roomier and smelled a little better, and the candy cart stopped there first, and they were the people able to get off the engine, but he would much rather be 'spending time' with Katarina or discussing a few plans and details of this year with Neil than staring out the window of this roomy compartment that he had to share with perfect head girl Potter.

"Anderson! You still breathing?" Kendall said interrupting his sulking thoughts.

"Please don't talk to me Potter," Erik replied calmly.

"God, what did I do to you?" Kendall said making a face, "It's not my fault that you choose to date my sister, of all people."

"It would be best for you if you didn't insult your sister." Erik said taking one of his hands and brushing his black bangs out of his face a little.

"Yeah, okay." Kendall rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Erik,"

"To you," Erik started, "My name is simply Anderson. You do not have the right or the privilege to call me by my first name miss." Erik declared turning open the compartment door. Nothing could keep him there with that...Potter girl. "Excuse me." He said stepping out and heading down to the other end of the train where he knew Tori would be, and where Tori normally was, Katarina was lurking near by. It was just how things went.

He walked down the hall taking away one or two points from little second year students that did nothing but look at him.

"Oh Erik," A sly, soft voice ripped through the air around Erik's ear. "I think that every year you look better and better." The owner of the voice said sliding a hand over Erik's shoulder and chest.

"Very nice to see you again Valentina," Erik said semi sarcastically removing the young woman's arm from his chest. "The school year just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Oh I know you'll miss me next year," Valentina said pursing her lips in something that resembled a smile, but not exactly. "You'll be begging to meet me in Hogsmeade. That is, as soon as you come to your senses and break up with that cow of a Potter you're choosing to date." The pretty blonde girl threw some curly hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "Really now Erik, why mess around with her, when you have me?"

"Because Valentina," Erik started, Valentina had the idea that Erik was secretly attracted to her and that he was only with Katarina because...well who knows exactly what Valentina was thinking. "You can't make a wife out of a whore," He said pushing her out of the way and little and continuing down the hallway towards the very last compartment.


End file.
